DUMFUXK
DUMFUXK 'is an American musician singer, rapper, songwriter, and producer from Missouri. He is currently signed to Bolton's Zero Records. Early life DUMFUXK was born Craig Noblin on December 9, 2005. He had always had an interest in music from a young age, particularly the drums and piano. He started making electronic music under several different names in 2016, using loops on programs such as Soundation and the iOS edition of Launchpad. ''28 ''EP, album trilogy, and ''Insanity ''EP (2018-19) After receiving a laptop for Christmas in 2018, Noblin started making music using FL Studio. He recorded his first song with his vocals, titled "vibe", the day after he got the laptop, which was his first song as DUMFUXK. Two days later, on December 28, 2018, he released his first project, an EP titled ''28, which featured three tracks: "happy birthday", "morphine", and "vibe". The EP was just under 5 minutes in length. DUMFUXK quickly started working on a full length album, and in January 2019 he announced his debut album, Overdose, along with the release of a new song, "love=phobia". The album was released on February 22, 2019 and tackled subjects such as love, mental health, suicide, and anxiety, and featured collaborations with fellow BZR artists CC and Synodic X. A day later, DUMFUXK announced that he had been signed to Bolton's Zero Records. Shortly after the release of his debut album, DUMFUXK announced that his second album Bicolor ''would be released that year. However, this album was scrapped, and on March 22, 2019, DUMFUXK released a new single titled "barricades" and announced his second studio album, ''Aphelion. He also announced that this album would be the second in a trilogy of albums in 2019. From there he released a song from the album every other Friday leading up to the album's release. Aphelion ''was released on May 10, 2019. On June 19, 2019, DUMFUXK released two songs, "i don't wanna talk" and "imaginary", and announced his third studio album, ''PHANTOM, the final installment in the 2019 trilogy. On July 10, he released another track from the album, "scared of myself", and a day later he released "Council", which was not featured on PHANTOM ''and is instead a part of the upcoming collaborative album ''Trench: Reborn. PHANTOM ''was released on September 6, 2019, and was mostly recorded while on vacation in Gulf Shores, Alabama. After the release of ''PHANTOM, DUMFUXK announced that his fourth album Trigger Warning would be releasing in January 2020. However, this album was ultimately cancelled mid-production, and he instead released three tracks from the scrapped album in the form of an EP titled Insanity, which was released on November 8, 2019. NTO ''(2019-20) In November 2019, just days after the release of the ''Insanity ''EP, DUMFUXK released a song called "Electric Snow" on the Bolton's Zero Records YouTube channel. Several days later, he released another track titled "Ruin". Then, on December 2, 2019, he released another song called "the mountain", along with the announcement of his fourth studio album, and a preorder for the album on his Bandcamp page. However, he did not reveal the title, cover art, or tracklist for the album that day. On December 28, 2019, one year after the release of his first ever project as DUMFUXK, the album was revealed to be titled ''NTO, and the album cover and tracklist were also revealed. The official music video for "Electric Snow" was also released on that day. ''NTO ''is scheduled to release on February 29, 2020, along with new albums from Synodic X and rick. Discography Studio albums * ''Overdose ''(2019) * ''Aphelion ''(2019) * ''PHANTOM ''(2019) * ''NTO ''(2020) * ''Faults ''(2020) Extended plays * ''28 ''(2018) * ''Insanity ''(2019) Singles ''28 EP & ''Overdose' * "vibe" (2018) * "morphine" (2018) 'Overdose' * "issues" (2019) * "thick skin" (with Synodic X) (2019) 'Aphelion' * "barricades" (2019) * "decide" (2019) * "think for me" (2019) 'PHANTOM' * "i don't wanna talk" (2019) * "scared of myself" (2019) * "O R A N G E" (2019) 'Insanity ''EP' * "Today Today" (2019) * "Fall Hard" (2019) NTO * "Electric Snow" (2019) * "Ruin" (2019) * "WCW" (2020) Other * "Council" (2019) * "Slowly, Pt. 2" (2020) Promotional singles Overdose * "love=phobia" (2019) * "rain falls" (featuring CC) (2019) Aphelion * "blood!" (featuring MMM) (2019) * "n/a" (2019) PHANTOM * "imaginary" (2019) * "kids" (featuring Synodic X) (2019) NTO * "the mountain" (2019) * "Wilbur Soot" (2019) * "Untitled" (2019) Category:Artists